Revelation for a Dark Soul
by Kyrios28Veile
Summary: [summary rewrite] They were partners since the start of the rebellion 10 years ago, but on their last assignment, they fell off the grid. 13 years later, they're found by both old friends, and new foes. When age begins to take it's toll, it'll be up to the new generation to amend their father's sins. but, how far a price would they pay along the way?
1. Revelation

**Man I had this on my mind, and I couldn't shake it off. So what do devoted fans do, we Fanfic it!...Well, that was terrible! In any case, I've seen many great art on Deviant Art, and one in particular gave me inspiration. And here it is, my first JaunexNeo Fanfic. I'm not particularly fond of Dark fics, nevertheless, it did not stop me from writing! Please do enjoy, if at all possible to enjoy a Dark fic.**

Amongst the ruins of a once fortified city, a bloodied huntress ran as fast as her legs could, glancing back to make sure she was gaining ground. The burned down rubble, rotting bodies already picked to the bone, sun that no longer shun detailed this landscape better than any text in books. Reaching the end of the street, she ran into an old park. The place where it all began, when the city was destined to fall, and friends who became enemies. One in particular, striking in a time when every ally was needed, turning coats for his own manifesto. His actions severed the idea of trust, hunting all of them down until only she remained.

When reaching the middle of the park, her worst fear struck, literally. A blonde man swooped down, striking the floor with such force she was sent flying back. Landing hard on the ground, she tried getting up, but the fatigue of their previous skirmish still lingered. His foot slammed down on her chest, causing even more blood to spill from her mouth. Eyes glanced up weakly, her once friend glared down on her with a devilish smile.

"Jaune, why're you doing this?" Her voice was hoarse, the blood in her mouth gurgled.

The figure's face was revealed from the light of the moon, his once sweet nature replaced with a murderous monster. "Don't be so surprised Blake, we all knew I didn't belong at Beacon. Everyone knew I didn't belong."

"What about Pyhrra?"

Jaune was taken aback by that name, his first partner, inspiration, and first victim. His smile faded for a second, before it returned. "What does it matter now?"

"I cared about you! Didn't that matter?!" Blake shouted, her voice echoing throughout the hollow streets. Just as Jaune was about to drive his blade into her chest, he remembered her kindness. Although it wasn't always so direct, she did care somewhat for him. His hands shook slightly, then violently as he dropped his sword. Using his hands to shield his face.

"Jaune?" Blake noticed his sudden reaction, believing she finally reached him, rose up from the floor. "Jaune?" When she moved the hands that covered his face, she was greeted with a blank expression, followed by his hand stabbing her stomach.

Her widened eyes stared at his cold blue orbs, his emotionless expression showed no remorse for his actions. Tears shed from her eyes as her breathing slowed. "J-Jaune...I thought..."

The blonde only smiled "Yes, we were friends. But none of it matters anymore."

He removed his hand, watching her fall while trying to grip his shirt. "Jaune, I'm your friend..." Her body hit the floor hard, blood flowing out from her fatal wound, amber eyes losing their light, and her last breath exhaling.

Meanwhile, Jaune only grinned while bowing slightly. "So then you shouldn't take this personal, I'm just doing my job. I am sorry, honestly." The dishonesty in his tone was easy to detect, had she still been breathing. Jaune took one last look at her, then began walking away. Just as he did, another figure's shadow had appeared. He drew his sword at the arrival, the sound of metal making contact with the cracked concrete echoed throughout the city. The figure's outline matched his latest victim, he tried turning away, but every moment he turned away, the figure stayed within his line of vision.

Something suddenly threw him down on his knees; its presence overwhelmed him to the point where breathing was hard.

_"What've you done?"_ He glanced up, a blonde woman clothed in white glared down on him. _"Are you determined to prove how much of a monster you've become? What kind of sick creature would kill his own friends!?"_

Jaune's aura began acting awry, bringing up memories he once suppressed, and this woman made hiding them all the more hard. He stiffened himself, "They were never my...friends." His lie brought upon more specters of his victims; Nora and Yang. Both staring down on him with sympathy, than anger. Their presence caused Jaune to slam his head on the concrete, hoping the impact would strengthen his amnesia. Little did he know, it would only cause more pain than what he currently felt.

_"Then why does your heart say otherwise? And are you going to try and tell me Blake was only saying things to stay alive!?" _

"They were all lies! They never cared!"

_"Then why are you in so much pain!?" _

What felt like a blunt hit to the head had Jaune's eyes close for a second, then reopen to find more of what he tried to rid himself of; Weiss, Ren, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Ruby, and Pyhrra. All of them surrounded him; neither showed a glimpse of anger. The feelings he once discarded began emerging all at once. So much he couldn't fight the rising tears anymore.

_"Pull yourself together boy. If you're so strong, then brush aside these feelings just as you have before. Or are you such a coward you have to hide these memories just so you could kill them?" _

"They're not my friends; I gave that up years ago to perfect my power? Blake and the others meant nothing to me!"

His stubborn lies finally triggered the figure to react on her own accord. Grabbing Jaune by his shirt, bringing him face to face with her, almost a mirrored image of his former self. _"YOU STUBBORN FOOL! YOU THINK BY TELLING YOURSELF THIS, IT WON'T AFFECT YOU?!"_ She gripped his head, forcing him to face his friends. _"LOOK AT THEM, CAN YOU NOT HEAR THEIR SOULS CRYING OUT! YOU ABANDONED THEM, YOUR REAL FAMILY, THREW THEM AWAY LIKE TRASH!"_

Jaune shook his head, tears raining down uncontrollably, unable to handle the emotions that were breaking down the barrier he set keep his heart from breaking down on him. Closing his eyes to these specters didn't do any good, flashbacks played constantly.

_"And even now, the girl you travel with, you think you can love her after all you've done?! Fool, if you're able to kill your own friends with ease, then very soon, you'll lose Neo just as those you killed before!" _

She released his clothing, allowing Jaune to fall. By then, his stubbornness finally crumbled. 10 years of bottled up feelings burst all at once. His cries were louder than the howls of the Grimm that now take up residence in what used to be Vale. He held Blake's body close to his, allowing what he couldn't for so long. He felt the pain, every moment of what he did, relived in a single night.

From afar, Neo broke her semblance. It hurt her to do this to him, but he needed this. She watched every kill he made, watched him walk away hiding the burst of tears that wanted to escape.

Jaune joined Cinder's group before the incident in Vale, catching Neo's eye almost instantly was his ability to communicate with her without the need for actual speech.

It was revealed that Cinder's goal was to start a revolution within the kingdom of Vale, and create a coalition of varies groups labeled 'outcasts' or 'radicals' by the government. Their plans were rough the first few years, but thanks to Jaune, many of Vale's valuable hunters fell. In the coalition, he was recognized as a hero, idolized by those who were wronged by the kingdoms. Though in the books of the government, he was one of the greatest turncoats in history. Killing his entire team, and those closest to him with no remorse. Then proceeded to make every attempt of retaking the kingdom all the more impossible.

Even when the coalition succeeded in their plans, many loyal Vale hunters remained, leaving Jaune with the duty to hunt them all down. Neo accompanied him by her own choice, being the only person who didn't see him as some heartless killing monster so many labeled him as, but a boy who strove to become stronger, choosing wrong sides, and making mistakes he couldn't amend for.

The following day, Neo walked out to the park were Jaune was burying his fallen friend. He noticed her, and smiled slightly. "Unusual of me, right? That was a pretty show you put on for me last night."

"?"

"C'mon Neo, you think I wouldn't recognize your semblance after spending 10 years with you?"

"...?"

"Mad? Let me think..."

He walked up to her; his expressionless face had her frightened. That is, until he embraced her, tightly.

"I don't deserve you...but...I..."

"...?"

"I can't lose you either."

Neo's eyes began running rivers of their own, wrapping her arms around him. After a few minutes Jaune pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Which is why, we need to go our separate ways."

"!?"

He removed her hold on him, pointing towards the docks. "The coalition scouts will be waiting, tell them I was successful, but I didn't survive. It won't be long until the other 3 kingdoms rain down on Cinder's coalition, and we both know what happens to traitors like me. So like I've done before, and as I will do for the rest of my miserable life, I'm going to run. But I don't want you to suffer for my sins. So just...leave."

Jaune left a flower on Blake's grave, sheathing his sword before leaving without saying another word to Neo. One thing that illusion taught him; if Neo stuck with him when a bounty hunter came about, she would undoubtedly get hurt or worse. Just as he took another step, a single word stopped him.

"No"

He turned to the once silent girl who finally spoke. It was quick, and soft, but sweet and mellow. She didn't expect her intervention to result to this, nor would she allow what was transpiring to continue.

It didn't take much for Jaune to snap back to reality, remembering how stubborn she was when it came to what she wanted. And if she wasn't going to leave his side, by Monty there wasn't a force on Remnant to stop her.

"I hope you realize if we go together, we can't stay in one place for too long. And if we do, it's got to be someplace no one can find or recognize us, because there won't be a bounty hunter alive who'll be able to resist taking my down. Plus, I'm the only company you'll ever have if that happens."

Neo nodded, smiling and fully accepting his proposal. Much to Jaune's disappointment, he didn't get to hear her voice again. "Is there ever a moment I'll get to hear your voice again, a 'yes' maybe?"

Her response was her right index finger pointing to her left hand's fourth finger. And a small blush in her cheeks. Once Jaune's mind got the message, he blushed deeply.

Upon their leave, Jaune took only one look back at what remained of Beacon Academy. Then left with Neo by his side, or more correctly, clinging to his arm. Never to be seen by another living being again.

Just as Jaune predicted, Cinder's coalition was brought to its knees after the other kingdoms finally decided to act. The woman in question escaped, leaving Roman to pay for her crimes, and the kingdom of Vale in shatters. There were attempts, but no one could clear the City of Vale of its Grimm infestation. Marking the city as another of the worst tragedies in human history. The name Jaune Arc was remembered as one of the most powerful warriors to ever exist in Remnant, and the worst of turncoats. The hunt for him was intense, sought out mainly by the families of his victims. Yet, no one ever finding a single solid lead.

Many remembered him as an inspiration; others placed him alongside the list of mistakes that were born to Remnant. Though in the many years that followed after his 'disappearance', only one saw him by what he truly was: her husband.

**HAHA! I hate sad endings…which is to say I wouldn't write or read them for the feels. Regardless of what I feel, this author leaves you with a somewhat nice ending. Well, for any who're confused; Neo's seems to be illusions, so in the favorable option to get her partner to open up and be direct with his feelings, a little tough love was needed. Because I think we can all agree; when we look back on who we used to be, many of us would curse what drove us to it. And now I bid you my faithful readers, farewell.**


	2. Starting anew, together

**I don't know why, but I when I have an idea, more of the same start popping up, so in favor of my last story I have made this small continuation. I just can't leave my last story without an Epilogue, so to you readers who wanted a continuation, here it is! Oh! And to the reader who asked if they had a child; of course not! They had children****! The more the merrier!**

Life in Remnant finally calmed after the uprising that went on for a full decade, leaving many hearts broken and lives drowning in sorrow. Of course, that was the initial reaction, strong souls helped bring light back to a forgotten land. Within less time than the span of the war, peace settled once again in Vale. Old resentments were pushed aside as brand new Hunters and Huntresses from near and far arrived to assist with the rebuilding.

Those in the coalition disbanded, some with crimes so severe, they were executed publicly. A few grunts were allowed to live, but a mark was burned into their flesh where the world could see the burden they carry, forever a reminder of shame for their roles in the revolution. Bounty posters for former generals and lieutenants were plastered over every outpost to major cities. The second highest, oddly, standing at 60 million lien was Cinder Fall; former leader of the coalition. The highest, standing at 100 million lien was Jaune Arc for treason, murder, and many other various crimes listed below his bounty. Very few took up the job; veteran hunters avoided the idea of pursuing a traitor that probably died during the Blitz. His crimes were more than enough to discourage rookies. Various Faunus and Humans looked at Jaune from different perspectives. Those who knew him well saw him as a serious, yet fun person whom always followed orders to the letter without question. Whatever the order may be, he did it, regardless of morality.

The surviving family members of hunters taken down by him, mainly the Schnee and Winchester groups, hired experienced trackers and hunters to find him, though when it came to covering his tracks, there was none better.

Little did they know, he was just around the riverbed...literally! A small town by the name of; Henan, just south of Vale Kingdom's territory, where fugitives lived peacefully, unknown to their neighbors across the river. Then again, he was experienced in concealing his aura so hiding was easy enough. Deep within the forest was a small, but beautiful prairie. A comfortable cottage built beside an old tree; peaceful, quiet, and isolated from the outside world. Right?

And that's where we're wrong!

"Dad!"

Came from two very loud and extremely active children. Both dog piling on a sleeping man. Their attack was no surprise, but the strength they used was not even close to normal for kids their age. Given their parents however, it wasn't unexpected.

"Dad! C'mon, you promised to take us to the town today! Let's go!" Came from the smallest one, a young girl, nine years old to be exact. Short blonde hair, porcelain skin, yet with mismatched eyes just like her mother. Her left eye blue, while the right was red.

"C'mon dad, mom's already waiting!" Now the oldest began tugging his covered father. Long pink hair, tied into a pony tail. Light brown eyes, and slightly tan skin from helping his father work on the field. A strong, healthy 12 year old.

Jaune opened a single eye when hearing the word 'mom', "Is she now? Fine, just go and wait for me in the living room."

"Just hurry dad! I wanna visit the library, they might have something new today." His daughter began jumping in excitement, her brother patting her head "You're such a bookworm, Blake." He teased.

To which she pouted her cheeks, and returned with "You should try reading, Noa. You might learn something other than how to swing a stick." She ended sticking her tongue out.

"Enough!" Jaune's gruff voice brought the two of them to end their bickering for the moment. Both eyes glued to their father as he rose from the bed. "Blake, I've told you before to respect your brother. And Noa, you're supposed to defend your sister. Not to be the cause of all this bickering."

Both kids lowered their heads, while their dad sighed. Patting the two of them. Their heads lifted, greeted by a smiling father. "Go get ready..." His heartwarming smile turned devilish "or mom will find out the 'real' reason her last batch of chocolate chip cookies disappeared."

The two children paled, running out of the room faster than their father could blink.

Jaune chuckled at how easily he could scare his kids; just mention their mother and they'll do anything to escape her punishment. If he learned anything from his teen years; hell knows no fury than that of a woman scorn. And when his kids broke their mother's rules, her anger was more feared than facing an Ursa Major bare handed.

How did he know? From experience, something he didn't plan on repeating. Neo had her sweet moments, but even the purest smile can hide something frightening behind the façade. Jaune himself had to completely alter his own appearance, allowing his hair to grow out just barely touching his shoulders, tying it somewhat the same as his son. Growing a beard was one idea he had, but it remained an idea when relieving a glare from Neo made his heart skip a few beats. After building their cottage, an Ursa Major strayed from the woods and attacked them. With his weapon inside, Jaune fought it hand to claw. Leaving the blonde 3 claw scars across his left eye. It wasn't too bad, head wounds just tend to bleed a lot, which looked more like a scratch after crushing the Ursa's skull when it lunged towards his wife.

No matter how many times he told that story to his kids, their reactions were always the same; Blake gleamed at her father's courage, while Noa considered doing the same with an Ursa cub. Of course, like always, his mother silenced the idea.

The family of four left their house, the parents walking slowly while watching their kids ran to certain spots of the forest. Finally, they crossed the bridge which led directly into Henan. Thanks to the change in his facial features, and Neo's identity still incognito from her time in the coalition, people knew them as The Beilschmidt family. Jaune and Neo were known as; Gildarts and Eliza Beilschmidt, a young couple who managed to escape the carnage of Vale during the first attack. Drifters without a home for over 11 years, constantly escaping the vicious grip of the coalition. When the rebellion fell, they finally had the chance to settle down somewhere just beyond the forest for 12 years. Or so went the story.

Once the bookstore was in sight, Blake ran as fast as her little legs could, her brother not too far behind her. Both parents chuckled while watching the older sibling scold his younger sister for leaving his side. It was cute to see how he would bicker with Blake one second, and then be so overprotective later. Jaune and Neo walked into the store, their little girl buried in books. Her older brother standing beside her, obviously bored, but still stayed beside her.

It was quite the life they lived now; no crazed bounty hunters, a nice secluded home for their kids, and no one knew about their past...and we stand corrected again.

A cloaked figure walked up behind Jaune, hold a blade to his neck. "Don't move, or I swear I'll run you through!" The voice was feminine, yet somewhat familiar. Judging by the arm's position, and hold on the blade; the figure was shorter than him, yet had a good idea were to cut in case he made any sudden movements. "You have no idea how long it took to find you!"

The store clerk froze; Noa reacted by shielding his sister while taking a combat stance. Neo wanted to do something, but if she made a move, this bastard might make one too.

"Now then, turn around, slowly." Jaune complied; hoping whoever this was wouldn't harm his family. Once he faced the figure, it removed its hood, leaving Both Neo and Jaune's jaws open.

"It's been a long search, but I'm glad to see the both of you are doing well." Her height was still the same as always, and there was no denying only she could have those joyful crimson eyes when having someone's life in her hands.

"Emerald?" Jaune couldn't believe she survived so long, from what he heard, the attack on their base of operations was so severe, mutilated bodies from the intense explosions and shrapnel couldn't be put back together completely. Or at the very least to a point where the bodies were identifiable. Out of most people, she wasn't one of the members he expected to see again, much less alive.

Her hair grew out, though it didn't pass her chest, and there were a few notable scars on her arms. She glared at the two of them, then just as quickly as she arrived, tears began running down her cheeks. That face she made, Jaune knew it all too well. The feeling of abandonment, Emerald felt betrayed that her friends left the coalition without a word, and allowed their achievements to crumble. Leaving the girl to witness such a crushing, and gory massacre, having to roam as a fugitive for 13 years, alone.

She no doubt wanted to pummel the both of them, but instead she threw herself unto Jaune crying uncontrollably. To the former members of Cinder's inner circle, they could tell how much Emerald suffered having lived this long running from all four kingdoms, but to lose people she cared about was perhaps harder than any bullet. Living off what she could find, perhaps having to steal or kill, being paranoid over the people you meet. Not knowing if they were bounty hunters sent to hunt you down.

Noa and Blake were immensely confused as the events unfolded, Neo gestured the clerk that the situation was handled.

Emerald cried, even when her sobs drowned her voice, she still continued to mourn the losses. But now, she could rejoice in finding forgotten friends. Her conscious wanted anger, yet her heart's emotions took over. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Both Jaune and Neo looked to one another, nodded in unison, and proceeded to take the girl back with them.

Once they returned to their home, Noa and Blake were sent straight to their rooms. Neo made sure the two listened, Jaune stayed with Emerald in another room until she awoke. It wasn't until the sun had settled did her eyes open, glancing to the two watching over her, she smiled. Thanking Monty she wasn't dreaming after all. Then again, the conversation that followed was all but heartwarming.

"You knew...you both knew everything would go to hell, and neither of you bothered to warn us?" Emerald wanted to shout out her anger, but her voice was a bit used up from her earlier outburst.

"You were too devoted to Cinder, if we said anything you would've thought we were either doubting, or threatening to end what she started. Besides, the only reason I left was to start my life anew. In the end, I was still running, but I wasn't killing anymore. Neo, on her own accord, accompanied me. We've been together since I started working for Cinder. I'd say it's only natural we stayed together after going through so much." Jaune explained, handing her a cup of coffee.

Emerald received the cup, glancing to the rooms belonging to the children, then back to the pair before her. "And I see you've been busy, haven't you?"

The blonde blushed deeply, still embarrassed even after all these years, while Neo only smiled while remembering their first night as a wedded couple.

"What happened to Mercury?" Jaune tried to change the subject, only to unknowingly hit a rather still fresh wound. The color from Emerald's eyes drained, trying her best to keep her smile from fading. "On the fifth of May, in the coalition's capital..." Her smiled faded completely. "...I remember Mercury and I were fighting, like always. Making a scene in the palace courtyard, that is, until he told me he was tired of fighting _like_ a couple, and would rather fight me _as_ a couple. The idiot actually got on his knees and proposed to me...and I said no, when i actually wanted to say yes. I was so mad at myself, I ran inside to get away from him. I went inside for just minute, and in that time the first bombs hit. A blitz attack, no one could've seen it coming. After I recovered from the shock, my first reaction was check on my partner. When I went outside, the courtyard was rubble, and Mercury, he..." Her hands began shaking as she remembered every detail of that day. Her own tears began falling again, some into her coffee. "I never knew how much I'd miss him, until I actually lost him." Emerald began doing the same thing Jaune did, she fought the tears, trying her best to stop. Just like before, Neo intervened; embracing Emerald the way a mother would, allowing herself to share the burden. She vented all her emotions on that single night.

Night fell on the cottage, Emerald was entertaining both Noa and Blake, while Jaune and Neo prepared dinner. The pair went about cooking silently for a few minutes before Jaune decided to voice his thoughts.

"I think she should stay with us, she's traveled so far, always cautious of everything and everyone. It'd be good for her to finally rest and be happy with people she can trust."

"?"

"Well, we welcomed her in our home, and the knife to the neck thing was always her way of saying 'hi'. So, I don't see a reason for her not to trust us."

"..."

Jaune smiled "I couldn't agree more. We'll talk about it after dinner." He leaned over to kiss his wife, then returned to preparing their meal.

Neo couldn't help but grin over how the day went. Short it might've been, though with the sudden reappearance of an old friend, it was great to know someone they cared about survived. 10 years as assassins, 13 as parents and a wedded couple. Her life, like those of the coalition wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. Roman was part of that pain, treating her as if she was expendable. But had he not recruited her, she would've never met Jaune when he joined. The two bundles of joy she brought unto this world wouldn't be here with her. All in all, she found herself thanking grateful for every decision she made, whether good or bad, because it all led up to this moment. This continuation of happiness she received each day was only made possible for every decided choice. Only Monty would know what he'd throw at her and Jaune next. In either case, whatever the event, she'd greet it face to face knowing full well her husband would be by her side. Just as she has, and always will be by his.

**Once again, if I brought about any feels, believe me as the author I felt them as I wrote it. This was a small addition to a story I should've finished with one chapter, but that's the curse of being an author; when we start something we're interested in, eventually it becomes an obsession to make it end perfectly. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Approaching Storm

**Sorry for the wait, here is a new chapter. As always, do enjoy.**

The sun's light was breaking through the thicket of dawn's mist. With blistering cold winds, the inhabitants within a small cottage snuggled warmly beneath covers that shielded them from the low temperatures. One, however, had plans of his own this particular morning. Jaune arose from bed doing his best to avoid waking his partner as he dressed. Slipping out of the house ever so quietly, taking a long walk through the forest. His strolls were once workout runs, that eventually had to become walks. The cold wasn't kind on his aging body, being forty was harder than what he imagined. Even so, he wouldn't trade away the passing time, or any of the pain that came with it.

Three months after Emerald moved in with them, the news of his comrades in the coalition still afflicted his sleep. Neo felt it too, by Monty the regret of abandoning all those poor souls weighed down on her. It wasn't until the second month did she finally get some sleep, and even when she did, their faces never left her dreams. The only way for her to sleep peacefully was when Jaune wrapped his arms around her. Even so, she knew it was just a bandage over a wound. Her husband, however, dealt without much harder.

He had no right to call them friends, not after all the decisions he made before, but there was a bond amongst the rebels. The idea that united them together under a single banner, a hopeful future, which took 10 years' worth of lives; friends and lovers, only to end with a crushing defeat.

It was an unspoken truth; just before Atlas and its forces retook Vale, the Coalition was undoubtedly going to win the war. One would ask; what demography made up this rebel force? The governments classified them as; ruffians, savages, and anarchistic brutes. Yet taken the time to truly see within their rankings, the Coalition members were just humans and Faunus driven by a cause. People abandoned by their governments, left to rot or be killed by the Grimm.

The citizens of well-developed cities blamed the creatures of darkness for the massacres, but only those within the highest chains of military rankings knew the truth. The destroyed settlements were merely just propaganda, their deaths infused great anger, and gave rise to enrollments into both hunter and military schools.

On the day of the Vytal Festival, when unity and peace were expected to last another many years more, lives were shattered as the Coalition made its move, striking down the banner of Vale. In the midst of the confusion from the initial attack, many turncoats from all over the kingdom received the signal, and so began the decade long civil war. Notable groups such as; the White Fang and Libertà proudly stood behind Cinder Fall as she paved the dream the coalition shared.

In Beacon, there was only one, and no soul suspected him until the fighting began. Jaune's betrayal shocked many; the once quiet and cheerful blonde suddenly shifted into an emotionless assassin. Those who witnessed his actions saw the initial remorse in his face when he drove his blade into his own partner. Though sentiment was an abandoned notion when striking down the rest of his classmates. In a single day, more than half of the student body, and a near 89% of the military forces in the city were lost.

"Up a little early aren't we?"

Jaune's train of thoughts shifted to a friend dangling under a tree branch. "You're the same age as me, yet how can you still be so agile?" Jaune asked.

Emerald merely laughed at his question, then jumped down to him. "What can I say? I still got it. You know, blaming yourself for something that was bound to happen isn't good for your health. The war was going to end one way or another...thankfully, Vale didn't win either."

"Wait, what? I thought you said Atlas and the other kingdoms intervened."

"They did, on one condition; Vale was to surrender its entirety. When only Military officials were seen as the last government figures, and most of the kingdom's citizens joining the coalition, they had no choice but to agree. And so, the territories of Vale are now divided amongst the other three.

This came as quite a surprise, although, if General Ironwood was playing a role in that treaty, then the whole ordeal could've been predicted. To think the kingdom he grew up in was forced to subdue rather than face the shame of admitting defeat. Jaune knew the other kingdoms were waiting for most of the war to blow over, aiding Vale when both sides would be weakened by the years of conflict. But to allow the fall of an entire kingdom just to save it from rebels, only proved how patient and great avarice these politicians had.

Luckily, most of the villages and settlements out here were independent; outside of Kingdom influences.

The two friends continued catching up on lost time, and taking in the scenery around them.

All the while, a small airship made a quick flyby over the forest, the Schnee banner embedded on the hull proudly. Inside were a small number of hunters, each of them around the same age, and bearing the old Vale emblem on their left arms. The door to the cockpit opened, revealing a young and beautiful woman. Her white hair, and light blue eyes were a mirrored image of a lost sibling. Though not as graceful or clean, she carried a standard Atlesian rifle while wearing and an old set of Vale armor. One of the pilots turned to her "Ma'am, we're nearing the destination. ETA: 10 minutes."

To which the woman smiled and turned her attention to her team. "Alright ladies, listen up!" Her voice cold, and gruff. "Our target; Emerald Sustrai, was last seen in this area. We will tear apart this forest if we have to, but we're not going home without her. In cuffs or in pieces. Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Winter Schnee, the last descendent of Heinrich Shcnee. A decorated soldier with a need for vengeance. After the death of her elder sister, she focused her entire life on training, and when the time came, she was in the First Battalion: first Atlesian ground division to take part in the invasion. While taking down rebel after rebel was soothing, her main target was still somewhere at large; Jaune Arc, the traitor responsible for killing her sister. Even after reports claimed his death during the Blitz, and her superiors redirected her focus on coalition members that were actually proven to still be alive, she vowed to never rest until she had his corpse paraded through Atlas.

Little did she know, the source of her hate will appear before her very soon, without fully knowing it is him. Will her search finally come to an end, or will it be her own emotions that end her?

**And this is where we depart. ****I'm sorry it isn't as long as it should be, but I'm currently stuck in terms of where to take this story. I shall waste no time in continuing, however I must think it through, carefully, with what's to come of the surviving members in this story.** **Fear not, I'm not abandoning my story. I shall continue once I can grasp a good plot involving Blake and Noa. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
